malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Polski
Polski is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It was discovered by Michael Gillespie. The creator was arrested on March 2018. Payload Transmission Polski is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments, exploits, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection During encryption, Polski appends the ".aes" extension to the name of each compromised file. Once the files are encrypted, this virus creates an HTML file ("!!! - - ODZYSKAJ-PLIKI - - !!!.htm") containing a ransom-demand message, and places it in each folder containing encrypted files. The message is in Polish. The message states that files are encrypted and that a ransom payment of $249 must be paid to restore them. As mentioned above, files are encrypted using AES-256 algorithm and, thus, a unique key is generated during encryption. Restoring files without this key is impossible. Cyber criminals hide it on a remote server and encourage victims to pay a ransom to receive it. To submit payment, they must contact Polski's developers via an email address provided within the HTML file. They then receive payment instructions. After submitting payment, users supposedly receive a decryption key. Ransom-demand message presented within the "!!! - - ODZYSKAJ-PLIKI - - !!!.htm" file" @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ P O L S K I R A N S O M W A R E @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ########################################### Nie możesz znaleźć potrzebnych plików na dysku twardym ? Zawartość Twoich plików jest nie do otwarcia? Jest to skutek działania programu który zaszyfrował większość Twoich danych przy pomocy silnego alogrytmu AES-256, używanego min. przez służby mundurowe do zatajania danych przesyłanych drogą elektroniczną. Twoje zdjęcia, faktury, bazy danych zostały zaszyfrowane !! Przeczytaj więcej o wirusach typu ransomware: hxxp://trybawaryjny.pl/co-to-jest-cryptolocker-i-jak-sie-przed-nim-bronic/ - Cryptolocker co to jest i jak się przed nim bronić hxxp://bitdefender.pl/ransomware-co-to-jest-i-jak-sie-przed-tym-chronic - Bitdefender.pl - Ransomware Co to Jest hxxp://datablog.krollontrack.pl/2015/03/18/ransomware-placic-czy-nie-placic/ - Ransomware płacić czy nie płacić? Jedyna metoda aby odzyskać Twoje pliki to wykupienie od nas programu deszyfrującego wraz z jednorazowym kluczem wygenerowanym unikalnie dla Ciebie! ########################################## W momencie gdy to czytasz całość jest już ukończona, wytypowane pliki zostały zaszyfrowane a sam wirus usunięty z Twojego komputera. Klucz składający się z kilkudziesięciu znaków potrzebny do odszyfrowania danych z dysku znajduje się w miejscu dostępnym tylko dla nas ! Możesz w nieskończoność próbować instalacji kolejnych programów antywirusowych, Formatować system operacyjny to jednak nic nie zmieni ! Jeśli nie zastosujesz się do naszych instukcji nie odzyskasz plików które były na dysku HDD. ########################################## Gdy już postanowisz odzyskać swoje dane skontaktuj się z nami pod adrem e-mail: rsapl@openmailbox.org lub estion@sigaint.org Możesz też napisać na Gadu-Gadu : - 2 Pliki odszyfrujemy za darmo aby udowodnić że jesteśmy w stanie tego dokonać! Za resztę niestety musisz zapłacić ! Cena za odszyfrowanie wszystkich plików: 249$ Uwaga ! Nie marnuj czasu, czas to pieniądz za 72 godziny cena wzrośnie o 100%! ########################################## Which translates to: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ POLSKIRANSOMWARE @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ########### ################################ Can't find the files you need on your hard drive? The contents of your files cannot be opened? This is the result of a program that has encrypted most of your data using the strong AES-256 algorithm, used min. by uniformed services to withhold data sent electronically. Your photos, invoices, databases have been encrypted !! Read more about ransomware-type viruses: hxxp: //trybawaryjny.pl/co-to-jest-cryptolocker-i-jak-sie-przed-nim-bronic/ - Cryptolocker what is it and how to defend against it hxxp: //bitdefender.pl/ransomware-co-to-jest-i-jak-sie-przed-tym-chronic - Bitdefender.pl - Ransomware What is hxxp: //datablog.krollontrack.pl/2015/03/ 18 / ransomware-placic-do-nie-placic / - Ransomware to pay or not pay? The only way to recover your files is to buy a decryption program from us together with a one-time key generated uniquely for you! ####################################### When you read this whole is already completed, the selected files have been encrypted and the virus itself has been removed from your computer. The key consisting of several dozen characters needed to decrypt data from the disk is in a place accessible only to us! You can indefinitely try to install more antivirus programs, Format the operating system will change nothing! If you do not follow our instructions you will not recover files that were on the HDD. ########################################### Once you decide to recover your data contact us with us at the email address: rsapl@openmailbox.org or estion@sigaint.org You can also write on Gadu-Gadu: - 2 Files will be decrypted for free to prove that we are able to do it! Unfortunately, you have to pay for the rest! Price for decrypting all files: 249 $ Note! Don't waste time, time is money for 72 hours, the price will increase by 100%! ########################################## Category:Assembly Category:Trojan Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Win32 trojan